


Frenzy

by coppergreen



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Gore, Horror, POV Second Person, Shapeshifting, anthropophagy technically, meat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppergreen/pseuds/coppergreen
Summary: you are so hungry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> have my just-before-bed tipsy meat-frenzy ramblings

slats of dim light curve over the mirrored glass of your visor. your prey fiddles diligently with something above you, sparks casting its hands in sharp relief. it hums, ignorant of the meat you have made of its crewmates. it's all alone now. 

you can take your time.

it closes the panel with a clank and checks its wrist. you ooze out of the vent and follow, just out of its sight. 

it stops in the food room, looks around. its hands are twitchy. the air is quiet, humming machinery and the pump of air through its suit. it checks its wrist again.

you slip into the form it knows you in. you lay two hands on its shoulders. it turns. exclaims, excited, blood pumping faster. you wanted to draw this out more. but,  _ oh _ , it is so beautiful and you are so hungry. your hands dip into its candy-red shell. it cries out again, cracked. it tries to pull back, to run. you pour yourself through the holes you've made in it, under its skin. you bunch up right over its pretty, slippery heart, petting the twitching red strands. you think it's tearing at its chest. its throat vibrates with a scream.

you luxuriate in its nutrient-rich veins, ignoring its cracked, screaming thrashing. you pet its slick spinal cord, the soft fat of its brain. it feels so good inside. but you are so hungry.

you rip your way out. snaps of white tendon, reddened bone. blood sprays in arcs. you ball up your mass above it in spirals. you watch all of its pretty, pretty meat, red-pink-brown-white-yellow, slick and twitching, turned inside out, all for you, you are so hungry.

you sink your teeth into the soft, slick pink-red, run your tongues over the pebbly yellow-white, it is so beautiful. you engulf it, gulp it down steaming-twitching-fresh, pull apart the meat of it down into long cellular strands. it's so  _ hot _ . you pull its dead heat into yourself, pulling yourself into blood-slick clumps, you are so hungry.

you drag yourself through the halls until you reach your pile of cooling meat, half-chewed and stored for later. you are so hungry.

you eat. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second ever finished fanfic and a massive tone shift from anything else i've written, but boy was it satisfying
> 
> stay safe out there


End file.
